Silent Night
by themainattraction
Summary: Faith and Bosco one shot after the 55 has ended. A snowy christmas eve is the setting!


A one shot deal that I wanted to do to celebrate the holidays. Merry Christmas everyone. I own nothing.

"Silent Night."

She took a step off the curb and walked across the street. Faith had a horrible day at work with a rookie being killed in the line of fire. Although she hadn't known him seeing that after the things she had endured throughout her career was enough to drive her to the church she used to attend regularly years ago. Eye's red from crying, being alone on Christmas eve was not the best circumstance for Faith.

"Holy Night."

Entering into the church she had forgotten how beautiful a scene it was, especially on Christmas Eve. While most families were at home celebrating or at the bigger churches uptown the small church, with the candles lit for lost and hurting souls brought a sense of silent comfort down on her. Something that she needed tonight. Going to the candles and lighting two she found a pew close to the front and began to lift prayers to a God that she thought had once forgot her.

"All is calm."

Music surrounded her as the pianist's recording filled the sanctuary. She felt herself let everything go that she had been carrying around. Her divorce, deaths she had seen, and him. She thought about him all the time. Whether it be at work or at home as she sat alone on her couch. He was a distant memory now, since she had lost contact with him when she moved to a new house and started her new career as a detective. Everytime a relationship ended or she saw a couple on the subway she thought of him.

"All is bright."

Her deep thoughts were broken as sounds of sirens reached her ears. Looking backwards she saw the echo of lights coming through the front windows. Memories washed over her. Memories of days long pased. Somehow she knew that those day's were a gift. A gift from a God that she loved but didn't understand. Sitting on the pew and looking up at the crucifix she let them wash over her.

" Round yon Virgin Mother and Child."

He walked into the foyer, not knowing why something inside him demanded he go to church tonight, he had never been to this one but it seemed like a good enough place. With the candle light and all. Something just hadn't felt right as he sat at his family get together tonight. Something was missing. A void that he couldnt fill. Who knew if God could fill it. All he knew is he had tried everything but him. And her. He pushed her from his mind. She had made his choice to leave, to not say anything, and he had made his. To respect her, to follow her from afar and hope that maybe one day a miracle would happen.

"Holy Infant so Tender and Mild."

He sat near the door. Never did want anything to do with the front of the church. Something startled him though as he quietly took his seat. The woman in front of him. He sat there for minutes, trying to figure it out. How she looked familiar. Could it be her? He hoped, only to remind himself of the odds. But he had to look If he didnt he might never be able to live with himself. He stood up and headed down the aisle, whispering prayers as he went.

"Sleep in Heavenly Peace."

The hand that suddenly grasped the pew beside her looked so familiar. As she looked up Faith saw Bosco standing there, just staring at her tears streaming down his face. She knew. She knew how he felt, how they both felt. She reached out for his hand and pulled him into the pew beside her, allowing his arms to encircle her. He reached for her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Suddenly she knew everything she went through was worth it and everything she knew was about to change.

"Sleep in Heavenly Peace."

Silently he motioned to the door after they had sat on the front pew and let the feelings sink in. The feelings that were just so right. She nodded and rose to follow. Something hit a chord inside her and she walked towards the wall of candles instead. He watched in amazement as she went to the last candle she had lit, the last prayer she had prayed, and blew it out. He was here now. Her prayer had been answered


End file.
